


Vuelve pronto

by ReihaWan



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReihaWan/pseuds/ReihaWan
Summary: Su día de San Valentín comenzó con un oso de peluche asesino. Solo podía mejorar.! Universo Alterno | Drabble
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vuelve pronto

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fanfic como parte del Cuarto desafío relámpago de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics".
> 
> Tema: Amor Doméstico. La pareja vive en un AU similar a nuestra realidad, dónde viven en un hogar.  
> Prompt: Mudanza. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Era mañana de San Valentín y, apenas despertar, se tomó un par de minutos más antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos. Había tenido una pesadilla donde un oso de peluche gigante lo perseguía con una sierra eléctrica, tal vez por el estrés de la fecha.

Extendió su brazo, tanteando con cuidado el espacio vacío en la cama. Las sábanas se sentían frías, Conner debió haberse levantado hace ya un rato. Frunció los labios al sentir algo de papel arrugarse bajo la palma de su mano.

No era una nota de amor, esperaba que no lo fuera.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y, aún así, Tim seguía sin acostumbrarse a los repentinos ataques de cursilería de Conner.

Suspiró con profundidad antes de abrir los ojos, tomó el pedazo de papel que encontró a su lado y lo llevó frente a su rostro.

_ «Me llamaron del trabajo para cubrir a un chico que enfermó. _

_ Preparé algo rápido antes de irme,  _

_ así no te olvides de comer ¿entendido?» _

Apenas leyó la nota, Tim no tardó en emitir otro suspiro. Si no le dijo quién enfermó, era obvio que se trataba de Wally, y por favor ¿cuándo se había enfermado ese hombre? ¿Y en San Valentín? No dudaba en que le había pedido a Conner que lo cubriera para poder estar con su novia.

Bueno, era Conner.

—Sigue siendo un tonto. —Se sonrió, enredándose de nuevo entre las sábanas. 

Sabía que era mala idea acostumbrarse a despertar con alguien a su lado, pero aún así no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de aceptar la propuesta de Conner para llevar su relación a la siguiente etapa. 

Cuando los recuerdos de sus primeros días en ese apartamento se hacían presentes, era imposible alejar de sí aquel sentimiento de vergüenza que le invadía de inmediato. Aunque se conocían desde que estaban en preparatoria, y su relación de mejores amigos duró años antes de que aceptaran sus sentimientos por el otro, seguía sin comprender del todo lo que implicaba amar a alguien.

No.

Amar a Conner.

El solo tomarse el tiempo para recorrer su habitación con la vista, le reconfortaba de alguna manera. La foto empotrada en la pared, a un lado de la puerta, se encontraba ahí porque el día de la mudanza la abollaron al meter la base de la cama, a Tim se le había resbalado la mano y la pata de madera casi hace un agujero en el papel tapiz. Conner estuvo burlándose por horas con cosas como “no llevamos ni un día y ya comenzaste a destruir la casa” y cosas por el estilo. ¡Como si lo hiciera a propósito! Solo tenía mala suerte,  **muy mala suerte** . Al final prefirieron cubrirla mientras la reparaban y pues, la abolladura seguía debajo de aquel marco.

Cuando por fin se dignó a levantarse de la cama, escuchó a Krypto apresurarse en su dirección, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle que se detuviera cuando le saltó encima, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre el colchón para darle los buenos días.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, Tim estuvo cambiando de canal en el televisor mientras comía el  sándwich  que haría de su desayuno mientras Conner volvía. El inesperado silencio que reinaba en el lugar comenzaba a incomodarlo, y la sensación de que podría encontrar alguna pista sobre lo que fuera que Conner planeaba para ese día comenzaba a parecerle más atractiva que seguir viendo reportajes sobre los cientos de parejas que se encontraban en la calle aún siendo tan temprano.

—Tú sabes si me quiere dar una sorpresa ¿no es cierto? 

Krypto lo miró fijamente, logrando captar su atención y robando el último bocado que le quedaba de las manos antes de salir corriendo.

—O tal vez sólo querías eso—rió, al tiempo que sacudía las migajas que cayeron en su ropa.

Conner siempre había mostrado entusiasmo por las  _ fechas especiales _ del calendario, aún si Tim se empeñaba en poner en duda su verdadero significado. 

«No me dijo a qué hora regresaría», pensó, mirando profundamente la pantalla de su teléfono. Sabía que si le llamaba o mandaba mensaje no tardaría en responder, pero algo dentro de él se sentía anormalmente extraño ese día. La decepción de no encontrarlo a su lado al despertar, el sorprenderse pensando en cada pequeño detalle de cada rincón de su hogar y el nudo en su garganta al comer en el sofá mientras buscaba con qué distraerse.

_ Algo faltaba _ , y sabía perfectamente de  _ quién  _ se trataba.

—Ya comí, sacaré a pasear a Krypto… Vuelve pronto ¿vale?

Y mandó el mensaje de voz.

Decidido, en cuanto regresaran buscaría pistas en el apartamento, sólo para asegurarse de que lo que fuera que planeara Conner para ese día no terminara siendo material para otra pesadilla de San Valentín.

Mientras tanto, Conner no ocultaba la sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar nuevamente el mensaje de Tim, y sólo para asegurarse de que siguieran ahí, palmeó el par de anillos de plata que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién sacará a pasear a quién? —respondió, acompañado de una risa

seguramente el siguiente mensaje que recibiera estaría acompañado de uno que otro grito.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bien, no es la primer historia que escribo de esta pareja, pero sí la primera que publico y que nervios klhdjsakdlañd 
> 
> Por cosas de la vida me vi Young Justice y la serie de Titans de Netflix, terminé enamorada de Conner, Tim venía en el paquete (?) porque ALGUIEN me metió la ship por los ojos y ahora los quiero mucho ;; ♥ 
> 
> Espero poder traer muchas más cosas de ellos, tiene tiempo que no escribo en un fandom nuevo y me emociona mucho alksdlasdklña
> 
> Sales byes ~


End file.
